<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Dead Thing by blissfulweak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404652">Every Dead Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak'>blissfulweak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every Dead Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>十四岁暑假，Sam偷偷溜进Bobby的书房。<br/>靠墙的架子顶端有本横放的书，巴掌大小，就在那堆厚厚的大部头旁边，积满了蛛网与灰尘。John正在沙发上经历又一次昏睡，每个毛孔都冒着酒气，像无数细小的蛇正吐出惹人厌的信子，把屋里弄得一团糟。<br/>厌恶地转过脸，Sam小心翼翼把凳子搬进书房，掂起脚伸长了手臂，拿下书时差点砸到鼻子。所幸父亲自始至终没有清醒。<br/>拂开尘埃的书翻了几页就被藏在床底，跟他们的衣服一起，胆战心惊躲过了一个星期。在Bobby坐在桌前没完没了地接电话而Dean把时间花在外面时，他就坐在没擦干净的窗边，等阳光把斑点投在书页上。内容不怎么有趣，充斥着复杂符号与艰涩咒语，但男孩读得津津有味。<br/>直到他们转到新学校，书都没还回去。如同八九岁时仍沉迷于复活节兔子和天使传说，他为书里难懂的诗句着迷。不愿意承认的一点是，没归还的原因则该归咎于其中一个故事。一名女子为了得到心上人的爱意而使用巫术，最终如愿以偿。<br/>男孩在光斑笼罩下慢慢移动书本，反复读着那几页，颈后热意蒸腾。<br/>落日西斜，他刚收好书，Dean就推开房间门，神情恍惚像磕了麻。Sam不敢肯定他哥是不是真的这么干了，更不敢想John发现了以后会怎么做。于是他扯过哥哥的手臂，手指只能堪堪圈住对方上臂，却把人拉得一个趔趄差点栽倒。<br/>“你怎么回事，Sammy？”Dean站稳身子，满脸恼怒，昏暗灯光下双眼剔透如同琥珀。Sam觉得哥哥有时表现得像某种毛绒动物，情绪一波动就太容易猜。现在龇牙咧嘴的样子就像极了虎斑猫，耳朵尖尖竖起。<br/>他抿住笑容，眉头刻意皱起：“你去哪儿了？”<br/>Dean动了一下，Sam以为拳头要揍过来了，尽管从没无缘无故这么做。但结果Dean只是松开眉头，绷紧的唇角慢慢勾出弧度。他哥说话时嘴上沾满湿润的光，舌尖不时抵在洁白齿间又迅速消失。直到慢一步的脑子处理完那些信息，他才发现对方一直在吐着不入流的描述，而自己正一直盯着看。<br/>“你跟女孩上床了？！你怎么敢……”迟缓攀升的混沌聚集在胃里，他用眉毛挤出厌恶，因为慌张而用力过度，“老爹会杀了你！”<br/>“他会为我自豪，小家伙。”Dean不耐烦地晃着脑袋。<br/>“你这么想？”Sam喷着鼻息点点头，双手抱怀，“我们来个赌，看他到底会不会掰断你的下巴。”<br/>“得了吧Sammy，别表现得像个爱嫉妒的婊子。”<br/>男孩突兀地张了张嘴，为某个词心惊肉跳。<br/>“放心，等你长大了，就能像我一样。”少年搭住弟弟肩膀，亲昵地凑到耳边，“到时候有什么需要只管问我。”<br/>热气蹭得耳廓发痒，Sam不舒服地推开哥哥又被搂回去，打闹几次之后才终于钻出胳膊，气呼呼地瞪着一脸得意的人。<br/>一枚亮光闪过眼前，随着Dean胸口起伏缓缓变换光泽。那是护身符。神面铜像，两只尖角高高翘在头上。那是他亲手送给Dean的圣诞礼物，是属于他的东西。男孩仍然记得那天晚上，哥哥眼里的喜悦如何点亮了幽暗房间。他们喝着冰冷的汽水，看了一夜大雪，手脚挨在一起，连骨头里都是快乐的。<br/>如果这份礼物能让对方那么高兴，他愿意每天都送一次。<br/>而现在，铜像因为刚才的打闹落出T恤，肆意摊开在哥哥胸前，像一句隐喻。也许在那些字眼下流的事情发生时，哥哥也戴着它，从不离身。他想问问Dean，在他们接吻、拥抱或是别的事情时，护身符是不是就挂在他脖子上，滑过他裸露滚烫的皮肤。<br/>男孩瑟缩了一下，没理会哥哥的呼唤就冲进浴室，重重地关上了门。<br/>镜子里的人满脸绯红，瞳仁中的墨黑正逐渐扩散，一圈圈吞没周围淡绿。<br/>书藏在行李袋里，他没法在哥哥的视线下明晃晃地拿，也就没办法得知这种反应是不是对偷窃罪行的惩罚。故事里的女子把亲手制作的护身符缝在心上人的衬衣里，每天贴在他胸口，模仿心脏跳动，替他挡走灾祸。<br/>冷水泼在脸上，脸上仍烧得发烫，心虚的小贼慌张无措。<br/>其实他早就知道，咒语只是安慰，传说与童话毫无用处。<br/>有一段时间John为了一群法国狼人失踪了一周，最后一包麦片吃完，Dean说出去一趟，结果好几个月才再次出现。Dean消失了，而John只是把他送到Bobby家，没人解释任何事，也没人像他一般担心缺席者的去向。<br/>他尝试着，旁敲侧击从Bobby那里听来方法，试图用奇怪的巫术找出哥哥。燃烧的迷迭香闻起来像焦油，但答案不在这里。他思忖着不起效的原因，大概因为那是道听途书的巫术，而他不是巫师，家人也跟女巫搭不上边。如果John发现他在研究的东西，说不定会直接把人扔进火堆里。而当Dean最终回来时，一个字也没跟他说，甚至一个字也没跟父亲说，像陷入彻底沉寂的失语症患者。他失去了什么东西，像凭空被戳了个洞，整个人从空洞里不断流失，但全身上下完好无缺，连项链也好好地挂在脖子上。<br/>Sam很失望，护身符没法让他们更亲近，也没办法保护哥哥。<br/>出浴室时窗外已浮出夜色，Dean用难受的姿势打盹，大半躺在床上，双腿仍坚持撑住地板，眉头轻皱。铜像滑在颈侧，黑色皮绳绕过白皙皮肤，露出半枚淤痕。<br/>也许他该问清楚那个Christina的情况，她会是女巫吗，会对Dean施咒吗。<br/>男孩为了荒谬的可能而烦恼，抱着脑袋缩进被子。<br/>巫术会让Dean选择女孩而放弃他吗。<br/>巫术会替Dean挡开野兽的牙齿吗。</p><p>2<br/>他们从怪物死去的爪子上拔出自己，坐上John及时赶到的车。<br/>胜利意味着烂醉和伤口。前者属于父亲，后者，Sam总希望那跟Dean没关系。<br/>Sam倚在门边，回味扛起哥哥时肩上的重量。这段时间他像抽了条一样疯长，意识到时已经比哥哥还高。这个事实产生的微妙反应让他扭动了一下，视线往上。他看见了Dean的眼睛，看见湿漉漉的苔藓爬满石壁，柔软的藤条霍然打开守护，苦艾酒液倾涌覆进，馥郁绿色覆过久经跋涉的双脚，环上疲惫跳动的胸口，淹没紧缩秘密的嘴唇。<br/>Dean没发现他的眼神，只是专心洗去指间浓烈的暗红，铜像轻轻碰在水龙头上，被湿漉漉的手握住，塞进领口。<br/>有东西从身体里一点点冒头，那些十六岁清晨幡然醒悟的东西，闷热夏夜中在另一张床上郁积不散的东西，小心翼翼不被发现的东西。恶魔在头脑里歪着嘴嘲笑，他置若罔闻。<br/>那些记忆攒动着，他追随另一个人的身影，贪婪地，饥渴地，在每个不被注视的瞬间，落在他低垂的睫毛阴影上，落在他吮吸瓶口的嘴唇上，落在他塞着枪支的后腰与沾着水汽的胸膛上。哥哥向他摇晃手掌而他只是试图将视线移往别处，好让升温的耳鸣在一如既往的失望中消散。<br/>Sam知道自己出了什么问题，他对哥哥的感情发了酵，变了质，像地下室酒桶里的葡萄，被细菌分解成某种东西，某个名词。<br/>世间的人不会承认，不会将那个称为爱情。<br/>他们会叫它丑闻，叫它乱伦，用成千上万的贬义词来形容。<br/>但他控制不住。哥哥是他的地图，带他朝正确的方向走，带他去往归属之地，是光明也是奢望。他对他的爱，是深深埋藏的种子，没有水，也照不到光。每年春天，冬眠的动物苏醒，枯萎的草叶伸开枝桠，种子都期待着伸出土壤，他的只是等来又一年冬。<br/>他早就知道，这会困扰自己很久，直到衰老，直到死去。<br/>困扰，不是害怕。他只害怕一件事。<br/>如果知道期望会实现，他不介意延长等待的过程。但如果结局未知，耐心就变成了恐惧，对可能被彻底拒绝彻底推开的恐惧。<br/>他想在Dean的脑子里埋下种子，让那机灵的小家伙悄悄渗入每个缝隙，沿着神经走向遍布大脑。让Dean有一天睁开眼，忽然发现自己像他一样也爱着他，未必要知道爱意的源头。<br/>少年想起那本搁置太久的书。当初让他如临大敌的女孩已经消失，现在Dean身边出现的女孩们根本记不住名字。虽然有些下作，但他没法不去做。<br/>首先，他需要取走护身符。这有点难度。如果开口，Dean一定会给他，但他不想编一堆没办法圆上的理由。<br/>等到旁边的呼吸变得绵长规律，Sam偷偷溜下床，慢慢捏住黯淡的铜像。手指擦过赤裸胸前，金属上沾着Dean的体温。快要大功告成时却被一把抓住。Dean警醒地瞪大眼睛，掐得他手腕疼痛。<br/>“干什么？！”<br/>Sam保持沉默。<br/>“你想偷Samulet？！这是我的东西，小混蛋！”Dean一下坐起来，出离愤怒。<br/>“这是我送给你的，理论上是属于我的。”<br/>“没有什么理论上，书呆子。送给我就是我的了，食言的人鼻子会长长。”Dean把护身符捏在掌心，退开一点，“长鼻子Sammy。”<br/>“那是撒谎不是食言，”他讪讪地收回手，“而且我叫Sam。”<br/>“如果你再敢碰它一下，”年长猎人凶巴巴地护着铜像，神情严肃，“我就弄断你的鼻子。”<br/>那双眼睛在黑夜里还冒着火。Sam只好乖乖地窝回床上，不甘心地咬住下唇。<br/>没来得及让他的小心思成真，一直都没来得及。</p><p>3<br/>他们无数次穿错对方的衣服，有意或无意。<br/>也从对方的盘子里抢过鸡肉，有几回还撞见过不着一缕的身体。<br/>大体上说，没什么是他们没分享过的，只除了护身符。<br/>即使那原本是他的东西，属于Dean以后，就刻上了哥哥的印记，是他不能脱下的一件衣服，不能剥落的一层皮肤。不止是那个偷窃未遂的夜晚，很多时候Dean都亲自证明了这一点。<br/>“我感觉自己像在裸奔。”被变形怪弄走护身符时，Dean曾在大街上这么说。Sam无法描述隐秘升起的开心和嫉妒。<br/>直到Dean下了地狱。<br/>他们终于毫无保留分享了一切，Sam拥有了哥哥的所有东西。<br/>像块期盼已久、到手却已经发霉的蛋糕，Sam希望从没许过这个愿望。<br/>那段日子不好过，失去Dean就像生生砍断了赖以为生的手臂腿脚。他像个截肢患者一样一遍遍看向身侧，觉得Dean应该还在那里，把脏兮兮的报纸扔到他腿上，朝他怒吼，对他微笑，让他的心脏除了疼痛做不好任何事。<br/>在酒精和过度疲劳带来的噩梦里，Sam总听见嗓子里划过凄厉尖叫，徘徊在外的怪物们齐声大笑。他看见倒在地上的尸体，跪下来哭喊着哥哥的名字，趴在胸口试图找到一丝生命存在的征兆，但眼泪融化的黑血凝结在耳朵上。那些散发着恶臭的黑血是腐烂的象征，似乎Dean的躯壳早就已经死去，另一个什么东西的灵魂寄居在上面。深灰岩石浸泡在血液中，忽然迅速生长，岩洞里每块石头都得到生命一样吵嚷着生长拔高。惨白的Dean被轰然耸立的石块往岩顶送，Sam使劲跳起来，脚下岩缝却骤然裂开。他们的手在坠落中分离，一块从天而降的巨石撞在Dean背后。<br/>又一块巨石砸来。<br/>陡然睁眼。<br/>是护身符，在他不安的睡眠中从脖子砸在鼻子上。<br/>惊恐化为安慰。护身符不止保护哥哥，更像在保护他。从前只要有哥哥在的地方，他就不必担心自己的安危，有时他分不清这到底是谁的作用。现在只剩下一件冰冷项链。<br/>“我不会放弃他。”他举起铜像，摩挲着上面的犄角，“我发誓。”<br/>猎人把小小的神像贴在胸口，让它代替倦怠的心脏，让它在枯萎的夏夜给他带来一点活下去的勇气。</p><p>4<br/>哥哥松开手，接着径自出门。<br/>时钟走动，谁都没出声，包括护身符。<br/>行李变得沉重，好几次没法背上肩膀。酸涩胀在鼻根，他深呼吸好几次才驱走凝聚在眼前的雾气。一眼就看见了被丢弃的神像，在废纸团里木然地看向他。<br/>他们都被丢弃了。女孩没让Dean放弃他，恶魔血没让Dean放弃他，甚至天启都没让Dean放弃他，现在他却因为自己被丢弃了。<br/>因为他做过错事，非常严重的错事，他伤了Dean的心，失去了询问伤势的资格，也没有弥补的机会。无论下场如何，那都是他应得的。Sam与黄铜暗光漠然对视，自暴自弃。<br/>但也许事情还没到最严重的地步，也许过几天Dean会后悔，会开玩笑地朝他抱怨自己像在裸奔，也许他们还能回到最开始的时候，在他们都把天使、恶魔还有该死的天启当成笑话的时候。Dean总会原谅他。<br/>年轻猎人捡起铜像，藏进背包夹层。<br/>等那些时候到来，他会递出去，让他们的关系回到原位。<br/>他很耐心。<br/>但天启比那要来得更早。<br/>做出决定后，他一个人坐在屋里，台灯过于昏暗，眼前全是黑点。<br/>Bobby发现的话，一定会把他吼出十条街外。那毕竟是老猎人的书，也许还上了年头。Sam把护身符放进挖空的书本，收拾起桌上的碎屑。他想把这个还给Dean，他那么自私，想在Dean身上留下自己的东西，想让哥哥每时每刻都记得他。这个念头如此诱人，以至于他没法合起书页。<br/>但比起徒劳的纪念，他更希望Dean永远离开猎人生活，不要再来找他，如果可以的话他希望能来一次记忆清除，让哥哥安心回归正常。这不公平，是过去的累累伤痕和痛苦记忆造就了这个闪闪发光的英雄。<br/>现在他可以轻易够到最上面一排，没有摇摇欲坠的凳子，也没有沉睡的父亲。咒语书跟他走遍了每条公路，现在回到了Bobby的书架上，藏在大部头身后。</p><p>5<br/>惊恐坐起时，Dean正倚在沙褐条纹窗帘边看着他，双臂交叉抱在胸前，表情空洞而平静：“有状况？”<br/>哥哥半张脸隐没在黑暗里，茶绿瞳孔像是刚被水洗过，辨不清感情。但至少不是全黑。刚才梦境里的漆黑如同万劫不复的悬崖，Sam不敢肯定现在是不是真的回到了现实。<br/>抹去额上的湿漉，Sam咬住下唇。他想说做了个梦，梦见笼子里自己被Lucifer挖掉左眼烤熟右眼，梦见自己本来要和Dean接吻，而对方的眼睛染尽了墨，还梦见他脖子上依然挂着护身符，就像从没把它扯下来过。<br/>他想全都说出来，想要给这个人的比镜子还平静的表情划上一丝裂痕，想要他至少问一句为什么该死的Lucifer还会出现在噩梦里，想要他想起曾丢弃的一切。<br/>“没有。”Sam听见自己回答。他对Gadreel的事还心有芥蒂，但不是针对哥哥。一种危险的意识告诉他，已经失去了请求安慰的资格，甚至无法再动摇对方情绪。他不知道这一切都是什么时候发生的，发现时已经无法挽回。<br/>“我想也是。”Dean放下缠在一起的手臂，坐到床上。他的暗蓝外套平整地穿在身上，就跟身下一纹褶皱都没有的床单一样。<br/>又是一夜无眠。这个事实像把冰锥扎在Sam背上，带来难受而煎熬的钝痛。彻底刺穿他的是Dean无意识的动作，再一次抚摸右前臂的印记。Sam不知道Dean真实的感受是什么，这个该死的代表着嗜血的印记到底会令他发烫疼痛还是搔痒难忍，会不会像他戒断恶魔血时身体每个毛孔都叫嚣着渴望。<br/>但还是不一样的。<br/>恶魔盲目贪恋强大，每当体内游走着属于邪恶的血液，Sam只感到一瞬力量激荡不止，急切地催促他用灵魂交换片刻杀戮享乐。邪灵在耳边低语缱绻，恶魔自黑烟深处伸出利爪，肮脏罪孽的欲望随着翻开的皮肉暴露在污浊空气里，赤裸交缠的残肢断体将他围在风暴中心，皮肤之下每时每刻都有按捺不住的叫嚣激荡。<br/>凶猛而直白如同飓风，呼啸而来时血液流窜和如鼓心跳都在耳中震荡出死亡的欢乐颂，每一次杀戮过后Sam都觉得力量空前强大，甚于帝王，无法停下征服的执念喧闹。<br/>这些离平静差了十万八千里。<br/>Dean却强调对刃最深刻的感受就是平静。<br/>Sam猜想这属于哪种，也许像是接受试炼那段时间，像是他刚被该死的天使附在身上时。圣洁气息如同盛开的瓣蕊，洗净灵魂每一厘掖藏的污垢，得到了神明的恩赐，最后只剩下纯粹的平静与安宁，只听到空气流动的细小声响，只看见生命泯灭的黯然火光。<br/>然而这仅仅是一种比喻。<br/>神明不会放任杀戮，也不会吞噬人的本性。<br/>如果非要细想，这更接近于爱荷华州遇到的银钩人，或是罗得岛州神父鬼魂扮演的天使。誓要杀遍天下邪恶之物，最终只会陷进执念怪圈，变得黑白不分。<br/>现在Abaddon已经死透了，准确点说，是彻底湮灭。Sam不认为Dean仍对始祖刃有着非同寻常的依赖是什么好事。没有跟Dean一起去找该隐，他甚至以为那不过是他们分开办的无数小案子之一。他不知道接下来该怎么办，如果地狱骑士们已经一个不留，那么这把刃又有什么存在的必要呢。<br/>他觉得似乎从未这么无助过，下一步不知该怎么走，迈出去可能会毁了Dean，毁了他们从前一切努力，毁了他们仅存的冰冷关系。如果收回来什么都不做，就等于是放任Dean自己掉进陷阱里，而后果甚至还不如先发制人。<br/>“Abaddon死了。”他尝试。<br/>“感谢你告诉我。”Dean摸不着头脑。但很快他就明白过来，并且把袖子往下拉了一点，遮住鲜红印记。<br/>Sam心里一沉，还是咬牙说：“把刃交给我。”<br/>年长猎人后退一步，满脸戒备。<br/>那眼神刺伤了Sam。他记得哥哥上回这样的情景，记得他紧紧把项链护在心口的模样。那护身符就是他的生命，是他不容触碰的血肉。现在只是把尖锐铜像换成了刃。<br/>如果他交出护身符，Dean会不会就扔开那把凶器呢。<br/>这不是等价交换，而且它们也不等价。<br/>两人僵持着，直到沉默逐渐溢满地堡。<br/>最终刃到了Sam手里，他看着那截腐朽的动物尸骨，克制了好久才没砸得粉碎。项链仍在书里，埋在语言类书架深处。他把装着刃的盒子放在旁边，转身锁上了书库的门。</p><p>6<br/>木雕悬在后视镜下，不会发光，也没有锐利棱角，随着路况摇晃不定。<br/>Dean很喜欢它，每次看向后视镜时唇边总翘起温柔弧度。他很久没见到这样的哥哥，于是对那枚假护身符也多了几分纵容。<br/>要藏护身符一开始很不容易。在他们一点私人空间都不存在时，好几回都差点露陷。他满头冷汗看着哥哥拉开那些行李，一件件掀起衣服，而项链就在那堆布料底下。有几次他不得不用恶劣玩笑吸引哥哥的注意力，然后不着痕迹地取走它。这些简单动作往往让他心跳狂乱，手指微颤，不知到底是真的想藏起来，还是干脆让Dean就这么发现。<br/>后来发生了事情，他们有了自己的房间，自己的电脑，还有自己的桌子。衣服再也不混到一起，行李也分得清清楚楚。护身符孤零零地待在书库，再也不用担心被找到。<br/>他总是愿意把铜像递给哥哥，愿意每天把护身符送给哥哥一次。现在东西就在口袋里，甚至不需要伸长手臂。但他不敢。他不敢猜测Dean见到它的表情，不确定还会如地狱归来后一般开心。<br/>但那些已经不再重要。Sam凝望着他的双眼，那里面终于不只是虚假的晨雾，瘦落的月光，他活了过来，连带着Sam一起。<br/>Sam没法要求更多。</p><p>7<br/>云雾缭绕的冬日峡谷骤然轰隆爆裂，层层叠叠的山峦依次在突如其来的巨响中粉碎，细碎石块重重崩在Sam脸上。他从座位上弹起来，猛地踹开车门，拽住Dean的手腕慌不择路地逃开。无人驾驶的Impala径直向前，然后咕噜一声消失了。他们没来得及看见它粉身碎骨那一刻，燃烧的硫磺旋风从深渊尽头逼向两人，面目扭曲的半透明灵体夹在巨型漩涡里嚎哭，眼窝洞黑的傀儡骑着灰马带领着另一些没有头的喽啰。尖锐的咒骂与惨叫在背后此起彼伏，黑烟缠上手臂又不甘地落在身后。<br/>近了，越来越近了。<br/>“Sam！”<br/>空气迅猛灌进气管，他坐直身体呛咳起来。<br/>没有峡谷，也没有碎石。他在被Darkness控制的小镇里，吸进了该死的毒气。<br/>他相信有一阵子失去了意识，现在却清醒过来，把灼烧喉咙的气体都咳干净。Dean唤醒了他。<br/>抬头看向哥哥，却发现对方愣住了。顺着视线看去，只见那只手上散发着白光的东西。那是护身符，他带了那么多年，一眼就足以认出。<br/>它曾深埋在口袋中，现在却出现在哥哥手里，像预言一样发出圣光。他不知道哪个事实更难解释。<br/>但Dean凝望着他，眼里有他渴求的一切。<br/>仅仅是一瞬间，Sam像是回到了那个递出礼物的圣诞节，在覆满白雪的屋子里浑身发热。他想起那个偷偷读书的十四岁男孩，怀疑所有不可能发生的事实都源自巫术。一股热流蹿过全身，大脑还在坚持猜想发生的原因，猜想是不是护身符埋在巫术书里太久，以至于一沾到被施法的人就起了作用。因为Dean的嘴唇贴着他的。<br/>在那双柔软得惊人的嘴唇离开前，在哥哥开始懊悔并逃跑或道歉之前，Sam就扯过对方头发更深地回应起来。<br/>护身符在Dean手心亮起无法遮掩的光。<br/>他们都等了太久了。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>